


Whumptober 2019 :)

by Stilesparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Don’t worry, F/F, F/M, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Gives Him One, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, angst peter parker, whump Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesparker/pseuds/Stilesparker
Summary: Peter felt the strong hands slowly closing of his airways. Gasping for air, he tried to take the hands of his throat. But the man was too strong and Peter felt himself slowly slipping away.OrIt’s October! And you know what that means... everyday a Peter Parker whump story! So dive right in and enjoy reading stories filled with some shameless whumping, Tony being an overprotective mom and Peter getting a lot of hugs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I finally wrote something again. I’m sorry it took so long, but life got crazy.... But I’m back! 
> 
> Also a few things;
> 
> 1- English isn’t my native language and I also couldn’t really check it. So it probably has a lot of mistakes in it, I’m sorry!! 
> 
> 2- It deals with some heavy subjects like rape and torture so please watch out and read the tags first.
> 
> 3- I will deal with some subjects like panic attacks or maybe even mental illnesses. I don’t know a lot about this. So the descriptions could be inaccurate.
> 
> 4- idk why it says it’s chapter 1/1. But there will be more chapters dw!

Peter had a really good day actually. He got an A on his chemistry test. Ned shared some delicious cookies with him. And Flash was sick. 

In hindsight he should have known that it would somehow be ruined again.

He sat in biology, listening to Ned rambling about some star wars theories he read in the morning. When suddenly he heard some of his classmates talking about something. 

“And apparently he just stood there with all the superheroes behind him. And he just yelled; “avengers assemble!””

“That’s so cool.”

Peter tuned Ned out and looked at the girls. He rolled his eyes. ‘I bet they wouldn’t have found it so cool if they were actually there when it happened’.

He used to find it cool too, until he actually saw the downsides of being a superhero.

“Yeah totally! And how cool must it have been when Tony snapped Thanos away?” One of the girls said

“It was really badass, but frightening. I remember being so scared when I heard he was in a coma. I’m just glad he survived. He’s my favorite avenger.”

“It must’ve been hard. Apparently Spider-Man wouldn’t let go of him when dr Strange wanted to heal him.”

Peter stopped listening. He felt panic building up in his chest. His started to shake. He dropped the pencil he was holding.

“Peter?” 

He ignored Ned. Desperately trying to use the calming techniques Mr. Stark had teached him. 

But it was too late. 

The memories he tried to forget for so long, came to surface again. They were crushing him, pushing him down and making him feel small. 

It felt like he was stuck in the memory. Only being able to smell the scent of burnt skin. To see Tony’s glazed over eyes and the blood covering his face. 

Only being able to hear Tony’s heartbeat slowing down. Until it stopped

Peter screamed in frustration. Grabbing his hair. 

“Mr. Stark.. we won... Mr stark...”

He was sobbing now. “Make it stop please, make it stop”

Someone took his hands but Peter scrambled away. “No, no, no please mr. Stark.”

It just repeated itself. Never stopping. Constantly torturing Peter.

Burnt skin, glazed over eyes, blood covered face, no heartbeat

Burnt, glazed over, blood, no heartbeat.

Burnt, glazed over, blood...

No heartbeat.

“I’m sorry Tony..”

In front of him was Tony’s face. His skin pale and lips blue. His eyes, once filled with affection and passion, were now vacant and void of any emotion. 

In the distance Peter could hear a voice. It was muffled like the person was underwater

“Peter I need you to listen.”. 

A blurred face began to swim before him. 

“N-no heartbeat. I- He has n-no heartbeat.. I-I have to help him.”

“Wha-“

“I can’t lose him, I-I can’t” tears rolled down his face.

“Peter..”

“N-no I can’t los- I can’t lose mr. Stark. N-no..”

“Peter.”

“No, no, no.. I- I can’t.”

“Peter! You need to listen to me. I’m not dead. Shuri could heal me remember? I was in a coma for a while but I’m here now. I’m okay.”

Peter looked at the man in front of him. 

It’s him.

“Just try to breath with me okay? In and out.”

Peter tried to match his breathing and slowly he felt himself calming down. He looked at Tony, who seemed concerned.

“Are you okay?”

Peter was about to answer when he suddenly realized where he was. 

“Shit.”

Behind Tony stood his whole class gaping at him and Tony. Ned stood in the front looking worried. His teacher, ms. Warren, stepped forward and knelt next to Tony

“What happened Peter? Are you okay?” 

It was clear she wondered what could have possibly triggered such an extreme panic attack. How a 15-year old could be so traumatized already.

“I’m okay. I- ehh I just”

Fortunately Tony helped; “He disintegrated in the compound. When he reappeared back there we were in the middle of the battle. He saw what happened to me.”

Ms. Warren nodded, looking at him with sympathy for a little while.

Peter hated it.

“I’ll take him with me. Talk to him and make sure he gets some rest.” Tony said. 

Ms Warren nodded before turning to Peter; “I hope you feel a bit better after some rest Peter.”

“Thanks” Peter said, blushing slightly from all the confused looks he was getting. 

Peter slowly stood up and looked at Ned. He quickly mouthed that he would text him later. Ned seemed to calm down a bit and nodded. 

Tony put an arm around him before slowly leading them out of the classroom.

Slowly they walked towards Tony’s car. 

“I got a notification from the watch I got you. At least we know it works now.” Tony said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah I guess.”

Silently they stepped inside of Tony’s car. 

“I can get you help, you know?” Tony looked at Peter “If you want to.”

Peter looked outside, thinking about it.

“I think I’d want that.” 

Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter felt himself smiling back and turned on the speakers.

The rest of the car ride was filled with singing to ACDC songs and playing air guitar. And as Peter sang the lyrics of ‘back to black’ he finally felt relaxed.


	2. Explosion

It was supposed to be simple.

He would play some games with Morgan, watch a disney movie and then put her in bed at a reasonable time. He even picked a few storied he could read to her.

Of course even something like babysitting would go wrong with him.

In the beginning everything went smoothly. He arrived at the lake house at 3pm. Just in time before Tony and Pepper would leave to the gala.

Tony was terrified to leave Morgan. He had made a list full with numbers Peter could call if something went wrong. Peter simply laughed and promised Tony he wouldn’t let anything happen to Morgan.After Tony had panicked some more, Pepper finally managed to drag him with her into the quinjet. 

Peter turned towards Morgan. “Well I guess it’s just us two now Morguana, what do you wanna do?”

They spent the next few hours playing with lego, drawing Spider-Man and watching disney movies while eating the pizzas that Peter had ordered.

They were in the middle of tangled when Peter suddenly felt his spidey senses going off. He immediately tensed up and looked around him. Morgan looked up and noticed Peter’s frightened expression. She grabbed Peter’s arm and looked right at him with those big eyes. 

“Petey what’s wrong?” 

Before Peter could answer he heard voices, it seemed like they were coming from the guest room beneath them. 

“You sure he isn’t home right now?”

“Yeah I overheard him asking that intern to babysit last week.”

“Great, he’s always spending time with Tony Stark so they must be close. That would only hurt him more.”

“Are you sure we should do this? Can’t we just steal money from him or something?”

It was quiet for a moment and Peter held his breath.

“Because of him my son got crushed by that building. Him and the rest of his superhero buddies need to know they are only destroying lives. This is the only way we can make them stop. This is the only way I can get revenge. Now be quiet and plant the bomb. Soon the alarm systems will be back online again, so we have to hurry.”

Morgan began to tap him, trying to get his attention.

“Peteyyy what are you doing? What is going on?”

Peter put his finger to his mouth. 

“Morgan I need you to do something okay? There are some bad guys downstair.”

“Like the ones Daddy fights?” Morgan said excitedly.

“Yes exactly, you see this? The phone number at the top is your father’s number. Go in that room and call him. Lock the door and don’t unlock it until mr.Stark’s back okay? You need to promise me.”

Morgan lips began to tremble, tears slipped down her face. She silently nodded.

“Hey, it’ll be okay alright? I will make sure nothing happens to you.”

Morgan nodded again and Peter gave her his phone. He waited until Morgan was in the room before creeping down the stairs.

“I’m done, it’ll explode in 60 seconds.”

“Great, let’s go. Fast.”

Peter heard the door close and quickly ran to the living room.

“Shit.”

Peter knelt next to the bomb.

“Okay think Peter think. It will explode in...” He quickly looked at the timer, “50 seconds?! Shit.” Peter clenched his fists. He had to do something, if he didn’t Morgan could die. “Okay what are my options? Uhhh... I can deactivate it!” He looked at the timer again, it showed 30 seconds. “I don’t have enough time though... What else can I do... wait..” 

Peter grabbed the bomb and quickly ran outside. 

20 seconds.

He shot a web at a tree and began to swing .

15 seconds.

He swung as fast as he could. He needed to get it as far away from the lake house as he could. 

10 seconds.

‘This is probably far enough,’ thought Peter as he placed the bomb in the middle of a field “now I just need to get away from it.’

5 seconds.

Peter turned around, facing the forest again. 

4 seconds.

He tried to shoot a web at a tree, ready to get away from the bomb, but nothing came out of his webshooter. 

3 seconds.

“Shit!” Peter ran as fast as he could.

2 seconds.

Peter’s closed his eyes.

1 second.

‘At least Morgan’s safe, at least I kept my promise to Tony.”

The bomb went off and Peter was hit with a wave of power. Before he even hit the ground, he was already unconscious. 

———

When he Peter opened his eyes, he was greeted by a bright light. He immediately shut his eyes again, feeling his senses going haywire. 

“Peter?”

Peter slowly opened his eyes again looking at Tony’s face. He seemed worried.

“Lights..” he managed to say.

“Oh shit of course.” 

Tony turned the lights down. 

“Better?”

Peter nodded. He looked around the room. Next to him was May, sleeping in a chair. Dried up tears lingered on her face. She was tightly clamping a pillow between her hands. She kind of looked like Morgan after a nightmare.

Suddenly he remembered what happened. He immediately sat up.

“Morgan. Is she okay?!”

“Hey, take it easy. Morgan’s fine, she’s sleeping right now. You saved her Pete. I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Peter immediately calmed down and slowly lay down again.

“‘s Okay. I couldn’t let anything happen to her. I know how much she means to you and well she means a lot to me too.”

Tony smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. An awkward silence lingered in the air. Peter focussed at the iv and heart monitor next to him. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. Tony was shaking his head slighty, hiding his face behind his hand.

“What’s wrong?”

Tony looked up. His eyes were shimmering. ‘He’s crying.’ realised Peter suddenly.

“You just... scared me so much Peter. You...” Tony took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, “when I found you, you weren’t breathing. And-and that just.. I just can’t lose you Peter. You mean a lot to me... “

Peter was shocked. He never knew Tony cared so much for him. 

“Just promise you will never do something like that again... please.”

Peter knew he couldn’t promise that. Tony knew it too. When the moment comes, Peter would do anything to protect the people he cared about. 

But right now, Peter saw that Tony needed some reassurance. Even if that meant he had to make a promise he couldn’t keep.

“Y-yeah I promise.”

Tony smiled slightly and pulled him into a hug. He held him tightly, rubbing his back. All the emotions he had repressed that night, were beginning to come back. He could finally let them out. He pressed his face against Tony’s shoulders and began to sob. Tony rocked him a little. Softly he began to sing an italian lullaby. 

And while they were hugging they both knew that more obstacles were going to come. They both knew they would have to endure more rough times. But as long as they were together, they knew they would be fine.


End file.
